1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing a display on a molded base and, more particularly, to a method of providing a display on a molded base having an aesthetic and decorative design on a molded base by embedding a display element such as a plate or frame or any other similar member in the molded base and forming a finish coating over the surface portion of the embedded display element and exposing a portion of the surface of the display element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices, instruments, apparatus of the like such as electronic devices, e.g., radio receivers, carry names of manufacturers, trade marks, names of items or the like on their cabinets. One of the simplest methods to provide a display on the cabinet of a device, or the like, or form a pattern display for decorative purposes thereon, is to subject the cabinet, for example, of synthetic resin to a silk screen printing process. This method, however, does not provide a display of high quality and durability because it is difficult to produce a decorative and aesthetic appearance on the display and such a display tends to be removed or come off with time, due to abrasion. In order to give a metallic appearance to a display on the cabinet of a device or the like, it has been proposed that a decorative aluminum plate with the name of a manufacturer, a trade mark or the like is allowed to adhere to a surface of the surface-finished cabinet of synthetic resin. This method apparently requires the use of an adhesive and consequently a step of coating the adhesive on the decorative aluminum plate. This method also requires time for drying the coated adhesive before the resulting cabinet is transferred to a step which follows so that it takes a longer time than a step in which no adhesive is employed. The use of the adhesive also offers a risk that the coated adhesive will be pressed out between the connecting portion and consequently the resulting appearance is impaired. The decorative plate so attached to the cabinet may in some cases present a disadvantage in that it might come off of the cabinet with time, due to aging.